Falling
by Dialirvi
Summary: .Skyward Sword. Meras suposiciones, un fic en collab  otra vez  de Zilia y Dialirvi. Nos pusimos a estupidear y nos salió algo raro pero entretenido xD se agradecen reviews y peluches de todo tipo xD  SOBRES.


-o- Separación entre autoras

-Diálogos- -_Pensamientos_-

**Le disclaimer**: en las noches de madrugada... no sabemos lo que hacemos pero sabemos que lo hacemos sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión. Los personajes son de sus dueños y este fic está basado en meras suposiciones sobre el nuevo título.

Nuestro segundo hijo bastardo:

**Falling**

Toda su vida había estado aquí, tan cerca de las nubes como ninguna otra civilización lo había estado o en realidad no lo sabía, quizá si existía gente aún más alto que ellos, pero ¿realmente sería posible?, al menos con su fiel amigo sólo había podido surcar los cielos sobre las nubes, pero aquellas aves no se atrevían a aventurarse a mayores alturas, algo se los impedía o quizás sólo era una cosa de instinto.

- ¿Tú qué me dices pequeño? -no era pequeño, eso era evidente, pero lo llamaba así de cariño.

A pesar de que esas aves no eran muy expresivas, solían emparejarse a su "jinete" a muy temprana edad, incluso recordaba el día en que ella y Link habían ido al nido a conocer a los pequeños polluelos.

Pero hoy nada de eso importaba, hoy era un día especial, ya que al fin se había decidido para declarar su secreto amor al joven más apuesto del pueblo, según su parecer y es que ¿Quién podría ser mejor que él?, era joven, guapo, entusiasta, tenía unos brillantes ojos azules y una mirada encantadora, eran las típicas facciones de niñito bueno, y además lo conocía muy bien, era su mejor amigo.

Aunque había un pequeño problema... ¡No tenía la menor idea de donde diantres estaba!

Paso su mano sobre las suaves plumas azules de su compañero y sintió como el ave apegaba su largo y ancho pico en su espalda, parecía agradarle las caricias de ella.

Observó a su alrededor como ida, desde esa altura todo se veía tan pequeño. Se encontraba de pie en la rama gruesa y firme del árbol más antiguo y enorme de toda la cuidad, su tronco ancho y espeso daba para el habitad ideal para muchas otras criaturas, tanto grandes como pequeñas, inclusive muchas enredaderas disfrutaban hacer carrera hasta la cima compitiendo por ver cual lo conseguía primero y ahora era el refugio de su compañero y no sólo el de él, sino el de muchos otros de su especie.

- Ese Link siempre anda en las nubes -y quizás aquello era demasiado literal.

-O-

-¡ECHEN PAJA! ¡AAAAAAAAH!- gritó aterrorizado al quebrarse la rama donde se había quedado dormido... justamente sobre la pobre muchacha.

Levantó una nubecilla de polvo, al tiempo que cayó de narices sobre una almohada emplumada y calientita.

La enorme ave se retorció quitándose al peso no deseado de encima y lo dejó caer justamente en frente de ella.

Sobándose la nariz, porque pensaba que ya la había perdido, miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con unos ojos celestes que lo miraban curiosos.

La chica estalló en carcajadas a lo que él, molesto, se sentó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba en el suelo y comenzaba a limpiarse la tierra.

-o-

No pudo evitar reírse del chico, es que de todas las formas que se hubiera imaginado encontrárselo, esta... no era precisamente la que más esperaba.

- ¿Estabas dormido? -Le preguntó para asegurarse de que el chico no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que ella había estado parloteando con su emplumado amigo- Ven -le extendió una mano esperando que él se apoyara en ella para incorporarse.

Y a pesar de todo había llegado en un excelente momento, ahora sólo debía ordenar sus ideas y ya, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-o-

-Sí, me quedé dormido. No dormí anoche- comenzó a divagar- siempre esa maldita pesadilla...- entrecerró los ojos viendo hacia nada en particular.

Suspiró, cansado, hacía muchas noches que no podía dormir bien.

Ya ni se acordaba desde cuando había empezado.

Sólo recordaba algo, al final del sueño, que hacía que se le pusiera la carne de gallina, gritos aterrorizados de una mujer... de Zelda.

Volteó a verla, aún lo miraba inquisitiva, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente. No podría decirle, era ya extraño que soñara con ella, más raro aún, que la escuchara gritando de terror.

-o-

- Una pesadilla -repitió ella con curiosidad, pero no tenía intenciones de hablar de ello ahora, en realidad quería dirigir su conversación a algo diferente.

Desde pequeño había sido muy intuitivo, o quizás solía exagerar las cosas, ella en cambio gustaba de disfrutar el momento, vivir el presente y ya, y quizás era esa la misma razón que la hacía tan impulsiva.

- ¡Ah vamos! ¡No debe ser nada grave! -Le dijo muy animada aferrándose a uno de los brazos del chico para comenzar a jalarlo.

Él parecía entre confundido, cansado y algo aturdido por el golpe, pero a pesar de ello la siguió.

-o-

-¿A dónde me llevas?- murmuró algo abochornado, viendo para todos lados a ver si no se aparecía el bruto que lo molestaba por ser tan amigo de ella.

Muchos lo molestaban simplemente porque era de las únicas personas en todo el pueblo con las que la muchacha prefería pasar el tiempo.

Era cierto que eran amigos casi desde que nacieron, pero ya muchas cosas habían cambiado, y una de ellas era Zelda.

Bajó la mirada mientras era arrastrado literalmente hacia un lugar desconocido. La rubia simplemente lo seguía jalando.

¿Por qué le seguía el juego? ¿Por qué siempre le daba por su lado? ¿Por qué nunca podía contradecirla?

¿Por qué lo llevaba hacia un lugar alejado?

¿Por qué lo miraba así?

-o-

- Te llevo a dar un paseo – respondió a su pregunta con naturalidad y luego sonrió tratando de darle algo de tranquilidad a su compañero.

Para ella era de lo más normal salir con el joven, era un paseo como tantos otros, aunque este tenía otra intención. En realidad todos sus paseos terminaban mal por su culpa, solía inventar "trayectos" en donde siempre terminaban metiéndose en problemas, pero esta vez lo había planeado muy bien, no quería aventurarse en un bosque oscuro, ni probar la valentía del chico ni nada que se le pareciera, sólo buscaba un lugar tranquilo y donde estuvieran solos o al menos un lugar más romántico que la copa de un gran árbol para empezar su declaración.

- ¿Por qué tan tenso? Sólo estamos caminado -apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, su intención era incomodarlo un poco, ella sabía que a Link le daba algo de vergüenza que se le acercara tanto.

-o-

-Zelda, por favor...- intentó hacerla a un lado, notablemente avergonzado.

-o-

- ¿No somos amigos? -Le preguntó dedicándole una fingida y ofendida mirada, casi como si él le hubiera dicho algo horrible.

-o-

-N-no- sintió la mirada asesina de la chica- quiero decir, si... pero por favor, ¿qué pensará la gente si nos ve así?-

-o-

- Pues… que somos novios ¿no? –Sonrió confiada al ver la reacción del chico- eso sería lo más natural -y entonces se separo de él para pararse junto frente al muchacho.

-o-

Un bello sonido de un pájaro lejano adornó el incómodo silencio. El viento sopló, moviendo los cabellos de la chica, fuertemente trenzados por listones de colores.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con un hilito de voz, la misma que tenía hacía ya más de quince años.

El color llenó su cara de una linda tonalidad cereza.

-No, eso no...- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- Ni quien quiera ser novio tuyo...- musitó nervioso, para poder zafarse de tan tremenda insensatez.

-o-

El incomodo momento pareció afectar únicamente al chiquillo, quien evidentemente no se esperaba una respuesta como aquella, pero ella estaba tan tranquila como de costumbre hasta que escucho lo último que él musitó.

- ¿Qué? -parecía ahora si estar realmente ofendida- ¿De verdad crees que NADIE aquí quiera ser mi novio? ¡No seas tonto! ¡Estoy segura que todos se mueren porque si quiera les preste un mínimo de la atención que te doy a ti! -si estaba molesta, o más que eso, se sentía dolida y era esa la razón por la que mostraba su lado más arrogante, uno que sólo solía aparecer en momentos incómodos como este.

-o-

Viendo la reacción de la joven, comenzó a mover sus manos frenéticamente para calmarla.

-No es cierto, ¡no es cierto! - casi gritaba, no quería hacerla enojar- Es sólo que tu padre... bueno, tu sabes... y los de la academia... y-

PAF

Sintió su mejilla arder, como no se esperaba la cachetada cayó hacia atrás, sentado.

Inmediatamente sintió un peso encima...

-o-

Y ahí estaba él, atrapado en un juego que se suponía no debía ser así, pero para variar todo se había enredado más de la cuenta.

- Siempre haces eso -se quejó ella lloriqueando mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del joven- siempre...

¿Qué podía salir peor? Acababa de insultarlo, de golpearlo y ahora estaba encima de él llorando como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

- ¡Link y Zelda están haciendo cosas de mayores! -Gritó un chico que causalmente los vio en el momento menos indicado.

La rubia se separó bruscamente del joven, totalmente avergonzada, y de pasadita fulminó con la mirada al pobre chiquillo quien partió corriendo a gritarles la "noticia" a todos los que se le atravesaran en su camino al pueblo.

- ¡Esto es tú culpa! -Agregó aún con ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas derramadas.

-o-

-¿MIA! ¡TU ME GOLPEASTE!-

-o-

- ¡Claro que es tu culpa! ¡No sabes tratar a las chicas!-

-o-

-Tú eres una muchacha loca que me golpea y luego me acosa...-

-o-

- ¡Tú eres el que no me entiende! -le reclamó amenazante- Yo sólo quería... ¡Eres un niñito!

-o-

-Ni siquiera sé por qué te aguanto, no es la primera vez que sucede esto- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba - ¿Por qué la aguantas, Link?- se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, irritado- ¡Oh, no sé Link! Tal vez porque la quieres mucho y no quieres lastimarla- gritó con sarcasmo al darse la vuelta y encararla, y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Un tomate habría parecido pálido al lado suyo.

-o-

Su corazón se paralizó. No sabía cómo reaccionar, que hacer o que decir, todo era confuso ahora.

- Lo siento -bajó la mirada arrepentida, no tenía el valor como para enfrentar la mirada del joven, si es que él la estaba mirando en ese momento- En verdad lo lamento, soy una tonta-

Y seguido a eso dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr para alejarse de ese lugar, la gruesa rama donde se encontraban no daba como para que aquella fuera una persecución muy larga, de hecho pronto se topó con el final de su camino, pero eso no era un impedimento para ella, pensaba saltar, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo cuando algo la detuvo.

-o-

La atrapó entre sus brazos antes que cometiera cualquier locura.

Sintió cómo toda ella se tensaba, se tornaba como una tabla rígida.

-_Trágate tu orgullo_- pensó al tiempo que la cargaba, mientras la tenía así abrazada y la llevaba a un lugar seguro.

La colocó frente a él, ella aún tenía la mirada baja.

-No puedes huir de tus problemas así siempre-

-o-

¿Qué podía hacer?, pensó en gritarle y decirle que la dejara tranquila, pensó en volver a defenderse con un golpe, pensó muchas cosas, pero tanto pensó que al fin de cuentas no llevo a cabo nada.

- No estoy escapando de los problemas -volvió a contradecirlo, aún con la mirada clavada en el suelo- Sólo buscaba una estratégica salida para no ver tú cara de "siempre tengo la razón".

Si, definitivamente su orgullo había sido quebrantado, pero él en parte tenía razón y debía admitirlo.

-o-

-Zelda, yo...-

-o-

- ¡Tu nada! -

-o-

Se hizo hacia atrás, con una cara de miedo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, entonces?- le gritó enojado.

-o-

- Siempre haces lo mismo, te invito a salir, tú como buen cachorrito me sigues... ¿y después qué? me hechas la culpa de todo que sale mal, yo sólo quería... quería encontrar un momento tranquilo para decirte algo importante y -suspiró frustrada por todo lo ocurrido- ...ya no tiene caso -no pensaba mirarlo no ahora, no quería volver a llorar, menos delante de él.

-o-

-Tú no tienes la culpa- se pasó una mano por el cabello, hastiado- lo siento, es que no he dormido bien y ando huraño- buscó una manera de cómo bajar del árbol- Si no soñara contigo todas las noches...- dijo en voz bajita sin pensarlo ni darle importancia- así no me desvelaría...-

Donde quiso dar un paso, resbaló (como era costumbre) y se fue, se fue, se fue, se fue...

MEGA PAF

-¡Ahora si se dio duro!- grito el niño de antes a lo lejos.

Ya no sintió nada, sólo veía oscuridad, un grito de histeria tal vez a lo lejos...

-o-

Había sido un gesto lindo de su parte, en realidad la culpa recaía en los dos, tan inmaduros, tan jóvenes, tan inexpertos, había un sin número de factores que siempre los llevaban a eso, discusiones de niños arrebatados.

Pero todo quedo atrás cuando el chico cayó. Asustada reaccionó enseguida y desde donde se encontraba lo buscó con la mirada.

- ¡Link ¿estás bien? -Gritó esperando una respuesta, pero evidentemente ésta nunca llegó.

Omitió el comentario del molesto chiquillo y con la ayuda de su emplumado amigo fue al "rescate" de su compañero de la infancia y ahí estaba él, inconciente y completamente enredado entre ramas, hojas y astillas.

-o-

-Minutos más tarde -

-Zelda, Zelda... ¿se murió?- preguntó el niño mientras veía a Link tirado en su cama.

Entre varios de la aldea lo había llevado (como otras veces) a su casa después de una de tantas resbaladas del chico.

El niño saltaba histéricamente, pues creía que al fin estaba viendo a un muerto.

-o-

- No digas tonterías, no está muerto, sólo está dormido -respondió algo alterada con tanto alboroto- Yo creo que sería bueno que lo dejaras descansar un ratito ¿no lo crees? -fingió una sonrisa y lo empujó hasta la puerta de la casa- yo cuidaré de él, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Y de esa manera volvieron a quedar solos, ahora en la casa del joven.

-o-

Link se retorció un poco, frunciendo el seño y apretando los dientes.

-Ya voy...- musitaba quedamente, casi imperceptible- Ya voy, Zelda... no grites...Ya voy por ti...-

Nadaba entre los mares de la consciencia e inconsciencia.

Era esa pesadilla de nuevo.

De nuevo la veía, cayendo ahora en un abismo oscuro, cayendo de la seguridad del cielo hacia un lugar desconocido.

Y él no podía detenerla, se le iba de las manos...

-o-

Sólo entonces la joven volvió al cuarto donde él se encontraba aún recostado, pero no parecía descansar tranquilo, se movía entre las sabanas y musitaba frases, una y otra vez.

- Estoy aquí Link -murmuró asustada al verlo en ese estado, desesperadamente la buscaba a ella.

¿En sus sueños la buscaba a ella? ¿Por qué?

Y entonces todo pareció encajar, las pesadillas, el mal día, todo aquel mal entendido para esto. ¿Por qué no se había detenido a preguntarle antes que era lo que le pasaba?

Se sentía en parte culpable de lo que le había ocurrido, más que mal era ella la que aparecía en sus pesadillas, ¿Pero... qué era lo que él estaba viendo?

Se acercó más y sujetó entre sus manos una de las de él.

-o-

Qué extraña calidez sentía en ese frío abismo, eso era nuevo...

-o-

- No voy a ir a ningún lado, por favor despierta -le insistió sintiendo como una extraña sensación oprimía con fuerza su pecho, no sabía si se trataba de angustia, arrepentimiento, o todo entremezclado, pero... no deseaba verlo así, le dolía verlo en ese estado- Lamento haberte gritado -se disculpó nuevamente antes de abalanzarse sobre el inconsciente chico para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-o-

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba viendo el techo de su cuarto.

La pesadilla había terminado, de nuevo, lo arrojaba abruptamente a la realidad.

Se encontró oprimido por la joven, que lo abrazaba con bastante fuerza.

Contrario a otras veces, lo encontró agradable.

-No dejaré que te vayas a ningún lado- habló por primera vez, calmadamente- pero... prométeme que no te volverás a lanzar al vacío, ¿ok?-

Así empezaba la pesadilla, ella lanzándose al vacío (como casi siempre lo hacía), y no quería que se cumpliera nunca.

-o-

- ¿Link? -Se separó tan sólo lo suficiente como para poder ver su rostro, aquella agradable y tranquilizadora sonrisa volvía a devolverle el alma- ¡Me alegra que estés bien! -sonrió dulcemente, no quería arruinar aquél instante, a fin de cuentas había conseguido lo que había estado buscando, un lugar tranquilo donde pudieran estar solos y nadie pudiera interrumpirlos.

Pero a pesar de aquello, ya no sentía la necesidad de decir algo más, no quería hacerlo, quizás hoy no era un buen día como para llevar a cabo lo que en sus planes tenía propuesto.

- No sé a qué te refieres, pero... creo que tú eres el que debe prometerme que no te lanzarás de nuevo al vacío -soltó una suave risita al mismo tiempo que cubría su boca con una de sus manos, era casi un acto reflejo- después de todo, fuiste tú el que terminó cayendo -agregó antes de volver a sonreír.

-o-

Él le miró con el ceño fruncido por el comentario.  
>Suspiró cansado, nunca iba a cambiar...<p>

Un pequeño temblor se escuchó en la casa, algunas vasijas retumbaban...

-¡LINK, MUCHACHO DEL DEMONIO! ¿QUÉ LE ESTABAS HACIENDO A MI HIJA!-

-¡YO NO HICE NADA!- gritó horrorizado al ver al padre de la chica entrar hecho una furia (otra vez).

Y siempre era lo mismo...

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Dialirvi: o_o... lo volvimos a hacer #0# estamos enfermas!  
><strong>**Zilia: Yo me siento bien o.o  
><strong>**Dialirvi: *-con sangre en los ojos-*  
><strong>**Zilia: Mi hermano está enfermo, owo pero mi esta bem. ¿Te sientes malita?  
><strong>**Dialirvi: si, porque esta historia no tuvo el lime que quería! ¬¬ joder, nunca nos sale lo que nos proponemos xD  
><strong>**Zilia: TT_TT pero tú fuiste la de la cachetada XD yo iba enfocada en mi objetivo inicial XD!  
><strong>**Dialirvi: me gusta que sufran o0ó  
><strong>**Zilia: Aunque luego perdí el foco XD no se en que segundo XD pero lo perdí XD jajajaja XD!  
><strong>**Dialirvi: -.-U... otra vez nos salió raro el hijo bastardo xD  
><strong>**Gente, no nos emparejen yurimente D: Zilia está ocupada y yo estoy casada con la generala, no manchen! xD luego me pega (en realidad no xD) algo más que añadir, pelusa? aparte de que a ver si adivinan quien era quien (es obvio, lo sé ¬¬)  
><strong>**Zilia: Exacto, luego la generala me pega, porque andar rompiendo matrimonios... ¡Oye no me invitaron al casorio!  
><strong>**Dialirvi: fue tan ilegal ;w;...  
><strong>**Zilia: Y ni invitan!  
><strong>**Dialirvi: ****(ignora) Anyway, dejen comentarios o mentadas de madre. ¿Le seguimos con estos collabs? O mejor lo dejamos por la paz? También tenemos un ShadxAshei en la cuenta de Zilia ;w;! echadle un oclayo.  
><strong>**Zilia: Me ignoras! me ignoras épicamente!  
><strong>**Bueno gente!, espero que les guste este Zelink, raro pero al fin de cuentas es Zelink!  
><strong>**¡Saludos a todos!  
><strong>**Dialirvi: JAMÁS D:**


End file.
